Thinkin Bout You
by Haters0gonna0Hate
Summary: I got this story from my cousins wedding and when he had his dance with his wife the sing was called Thinkin Bout You and they have a cute adorable child named Alexander aw awe Ikr lol any who/way and I'm going to write a story of how they meant but this is my version of Hollywood Heights Hope You Like It
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Well this is my second story I got this idea a month before my birth day on my cousins wedding Feb.26 2013. And I was really inspired so I made this story and I hope you guys like it and Please review nicely I'm not a good writer with very much detail but ill try my best and im also writing another story called Gotta Go My Own Way check it out please ok enough of me taking lets get to the story already haha ok here we go...

Setting- The Tate's House

Loren woke up of the sound of her mom cooking. She went in the kitchen to see her mom cooking chocolate chip pancakes, Loren's favorate, or was Melissa in the kitchen Loren thought. Today was the last day Loren is grown up and ready to leave the Tate's household.

Nora- well good morning sleepy head nice to see you up Mel is here!

Mel- yea Id figure i come over since it was your last day and eat some pancakes at the Tates!

Loren- I'd figure Mel was here!

Mel- hey what is that supposed to mean? She said with her mouth full of pancakes

Loren- nothing Mel haha!

Mel- sure its nothing, I will find out miss Tate

Nora- any who so Loren are you all packed ready to go to college?

Loren- yep Brown I go haha!

Mel- yea and leave me here to-

Loren- no I won't cause you will come and visit me!

Mel- says who?

Loren- me silly!

Nora- you two are so weird so when is your cab going to be here?

Loren- Mel is the weird one and I thought you would wanna drive me so you can say your good byes there!

Mel- hey! Watch it Loren! I guess I am so yea Nora ill go with you.

Nora- well ok then we'll Loren eat so we can be on our way.

Loren- ok and Mel stop stuffing your face I'm trying to eat here!

Mel- well look some where else. She said in a playful way

Loren- haha

Setting- Eddie Duran's Jet

Eddie just got back from his world tour

Jake- so when we get back-

Eddie- no Jake u told you I'm going to college for a little while.

Jake- Ed come on you don't have to go your 19

Chloe- yea babe I can't stand being away from you that's why I came in this tour with you babe!

Eddie- I know babe but I want to get a back up plan just in case I need a back up plan. He said and kissed Chloe with passion

Jake- ok ok that's enough you to.

Chloe- haha like that will happen u can't take my hands off this guy! So any who babe what college are you going to?

Eddie- Brown yep a all A college!

Chloe- how did you get in babe?

Eddie- I got my connections!

Chloe- oh wow but babe I want you to be care full-

Pilot- We landed

Eddie- ok bye babe love you!

Chloe- love you too babe!

Eddie kissed Chloe real quick and ran off the plane.

Eddie- aye hey pops. Poppa Max is in the house!

Max- hey son I got your bags in the car.

Eddie- ok thanks dad

Max- you know Ed your mother would be very proud of you!

Eddie- yea I know dad well enough talking and let's hit the road!

Max- ok let's go then!

End of chapter I think it was long any who I hope you likes it please review and te me what you think have a nice day or night! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Thanks for the awesome reviews I really think you guys are going to like this story ok sorry I talk alot well back to the story...

Last Time on Hollywood Heights- Thinkin Bout You

Eddie- aye hey pops. Poppa Max is in the house!

Max- hey son I got your bags in the car.

Eddie- ok thanks dad

Max- you know Ed your mother would be very proud of you!

Eddie- yea I know dad well enough talking and let's hit the road!

Max- ok let's go then

Setting- The Tate's Car

Nora- so Loren you excited!

Loren- very I wonder if ill meet a guy there?

Mel- bow chicka bow wow!

Loren- Mel stop it!

Nora- oh my god now I know why you guys are friends!

Loren- haha yea see if I followed a singing job this moment would of never happend.

Nora- yep but if you did then I wouldn't be alone.

Setting- The Duran Car

Max- son so what does Chloe think about this?

Eddie- she really did not like it. But I need a back up plan right just in case the music thing does not work out.

Max- I think it's a great idea son its ok your still young.

An Hour Later

Setting- Brown Universal College

Nora- well here we are. She said tearing up

Loren- aw mom! She said as As she walked up to her and hugged her

Mel- oh Tate love

Nora- haha ok Loren don't get pregnant

Loren- no promises

Nora- Loren!

Loren- well i got to go bye love you mom! She said and hugged her mom and Mel

Mel- love you Loren!

Nora- love you!

Mel- my baby girl all grown up.

Nora- shouldn't I be saying that haha!

Max- ok son off you go and remember you have a girlfriend don't get any one pre-

Eddie- i won't bye dad! He said running away

Eddie and Loren left there parents and they were both running to the building. Then *BOOM*

Loren- are you ok?

Eddie- I'm sorry...

Loren- It Loren Tate

Eddie- oh well you know me.

Loren- haha yep.

Eddie- look I'm really sorry but I think I'm bout to get chased.

Loren- ok!

Eddie- nice meeting you!

Loren- well nice meeting you too Eddie. She whispered


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Sorry if chapter two was short I had to go wash the dishes and I wanted to finish the chapter so sorry. I'm really gald that you guys are enjoying my story don't forget to review and sorry if im puttin wrong details about a college, only in middle school, still a kid. Any wary wow I talk to much well back to the story...

Before on a Hollywood Heights- Thinkin Bout You

Loren- haha yep.

Eddie- look I'm really sorry but I think I'm bout to get chased.

Loren- ok!

Eddie- nice meeting you!

Loren- well nice meeting you too Eddie. She whispered

Setting- Outside

Lorens pov- Loren watched Eddie run away with all the fans behind him. Eddie Duran is my idol and he is at the same college as me. Oh oh yea yea and the way he looked at me. Boy I want him but but ugh I got nothing. Loren thought in her head.

Eddies pov- Eddie kept looking back at Loren. She was was just bueatiful like I fell for her right away. I could not stop looking at her she was just beautiful with brown or hazel eyes her curly hair she is just so pretty! What do they say..."Love at first site".

Setting- Loren's Dorm

Loren- uh hi there...

Person- hi im Starr and your...

Loren- uh. Loren Loren Tate

Starr- well nice to meet you

Loren- nice to meet you too

Starr- so how have you been?

Loren-Wait Starr

Starr- finally you noticed

Loren- how have you been I'd been doing good

Starr- well same here so any thing crazy happen here yet?

Loren-no- well yes I bumped into Eddie Duran!

Starr- shut up omg Loren your so lucky Damn you!

Loren- hey hey don't hate the player hate the game haha

Start- yea your really funny till you get slapped haha

Loren- WA-. Then Starr hit Loren with a pillow

Setting- Eddies Dorm

Eddie- hi there...

Person- hi I'm Ty-

Eddie- Tyler how have you been my man

Tyler- hey Ed what you doing here you big pop star

Eddie- I need a back up plan right?

Tyler- You Damn right man

Eddie- yah so how have you been

Tyler- good what about you still with Chloe?

Eddie- yea but I meant this girl I bumped into her and she was so pretty and I think they call it "Love at first site".

End of chapter three hope you liked it and sorry if its short it'll get longer and I promise you won't regret reading this whole story. Thanks for reading this please review and tell me what you think thank you! Have a nice night of day. Hope you enjoyed this! Oh and just to add this the girl is Starr from One Life To Live and General Hospitial.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

So I'm so happy that I'm getting all these good reviews and I'm gald that you guys are enjoying this story! Well since I have nothing else to say lets get back to the story...

Before on Hollywood Heights- Thinkin Bout You

Eddie- I need a back up plan right?

Tyler- You Damn right man

Eddie- yah so how have you been

Tyler- good what about you still with Chloe?

Eddie- yea but I meant this girl I bumped into her and she was so pretty and I think they call it "Love at first site".

Setting- Nora's Car

Nora- so

Mel- yea so... It's very boring without my best friend here

Nora- yep I need a man in my life

Mel- y- never mind

Nora- whatch it Mel

Setting- Maxs Car

Max- wel my boy is gone t-

*BOOM*

Setting- Loren's Dorm

Starr- so do you think you'll see him again then you guys will fall in love!

Loren- Starr! And well I do but he is a pop star I'm just a normal college kid.

Starr- that don't mean we can't get our party on, I mean come on it's college girl live your life without your parents.

Loren- Starr I meant you when I was in like what second grade and your one year younger than me, you want to party?

Starr- yea girl, girls just wanna have Funn right?

Loren- well not to much fun any who...

Setting- Eddies Dorm

Tyler- dude "LOVE" already?

Eddie- uh...well...

End of chapter I have to go to school running late hope you liked it sorry if it was short good morning or night!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Thanks for your awesome reviews. Sorry my stories have been short ill make this one and more longer, I'm to focus on this story and I have not been doing my home work so I write my stories on the bus and at night so yea any way I really realized that I talk to much and I'm sorry now back to the story...

Before on Hollywood Heights- Thinkin Bout You

Starr- yea girl, girls just wanna have Funn right?

Loren- well not to much fun any who...

Setting- Eddies Dorm

Tyler- dude "LOVE" already?

Eddie- uh...well...

Setting- On the road of LA

Nora- oh my gosh Mel are you ok

Mel- um yea Nora I'm ok u need to call my mom

Nora- honey remember both your parents left to help a sick relative

Mel- oh yea?

Nora- listen honey I'm going to get out this car and see the bastard that crashed into us ok, just hang in there Mel and then Ill call the cops and your parents ok?

Mel- yes Nora but hurry but please don't call my mom, call my dad

Max- damn it

Nora- hey watch were your going next time I had a kid in here

Max- look im sorry...

Nora- It's Nora Tate

Max- oh What a gorges name I'm Max Duran

Nora- thanks and um yea I used to listen to you all the time

Max- oh really I'm glad someone still remembers me ha ha! so I'm so sorry and you might want to check on the kid oh and here's my number and may u have yours?

Nora- yea no problem

Max- ok well bye ill call you

Nora- bye

Setting- Loren's Dorm

Starr- yea so I got a text earlier from my friend and he invited me to a party. And your going

Loren- um no I don't think so he or whatever invited you not me Starr

Starr- yea because I get to bring a friend duh now class starts tomorrow and we have the rest of the night to party so let's start getting ready

Loren- ugh fine

Setting- Eddies Dorm

Tyler- well

Eddie- can we change the subject I love Chloe and that is it

Tyler- ok man any way there is a party tonight, you in

Eddie- hell yea Im in!

Tyler- ok well lets get ready the party is in an hour.

Setting- Chloe's House

Person- I love you

Chloe- I love you too Ian

Ian- Eddies ok with this right?

Chloe- yea why wouldn't he your his best friend right!?

Ian- well yea mate!

End of chapter I tried to make this one long sorry if its not but I'm sure chapter six/ known as the last chapter will be longer lol so hope you enjoyed the story don't forget to review thank YOu have a good day or night :D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

So I've been getting reviews for longer chapters and from this chapter on I'm going to try to make all my chapters longer so back to the story...

Tyler- ok man any way there is a party tonight, you in

Eddie- hell yea Im in!

Tyler- ok well lets get ready the party is in an hour.

Setting- Chloe's House

Person- I love you

Chloe- I love you too Ian

Ian- Eddies ok with this right?

Chloe- yea why wouldn't he your his best friend right!?

Ian- well yea mate!

Setting- Loren's Dorm

Loren and Starr were getting dressed, 30 minutes untill the Beach Party. Loren really wanted to see Eddie there so bad but you know who knows!

Starr- so we have 30 more minutes put on this bikini

Loren- wait what I have to wear one too

Starr- well yea it's a Beach Party

Loren- ugh ok...fine!

Setting- Eddies Dorm

Eddie and Tyler were in there swimming trunks, Eddie had black, white, and blue swimming trunks son and Tyler had black trunks with sexy hot flames on them. They could not wait to start playing drinking games like beer pong and and flip cup.

Eddie- well how do I look in my trunks

Tyler- like your a kid again

Eddie- man that's not funny

Tyler- any way how do I look in my trunks

Eddie- ugly

Tyler- that's not funny

Eddie- now you know how I feel Bitch

Tyler- hey! I will cut you

An Hour Later

Starr- were here

Loren- oh boy

Eddie- what a party

Tyler- I know right looking at these sexy ass girls on there bikini

Eddie- I know right Heyy there's the girl I bumped into, Loren

Tyler- aw awe he is falling in love all over again

Eddis- shut up. Hey Loren over here

Starr- hey look who's calling you, Eddie Duran

Loren- stop it. Hey! She said as Starr and her walked over to Eddie and Tyler

Eddie- uh I hope it's ok if I call you Loren

Loren- haha it is. She said blushing

Tyler- mmmnhhhnn

Eddie- oh sorry, Loren this is Tyler, Tyler this is Loren

Loren- hi

Tyler- hi Loren nice name by the way

Loren- thanks! She said blushing. Well this is Starr, Starr meet Eddie and Tyler

Starr- hi Eddie but I already know Tyler his my boyfriend

Loren and Eddie- oh

Eddie- well any wat let's get this party started, laddies we will see you by the water fights first

Tyler- we are going to do all the boring stuff first then to the real college games

Loren- ok haha fine

With that said Tyler and Eddie ran by the water gun fights leaving Starr and Loren standing there

Loren- well lets go and catch up to them before these college boys start to hit on us

Starr- lol or girls

Loren- no no no dont thing like that yuck

Loren and Starr were running were Eddie and Tyler were but they kept getting stuck in between drunk college boys, already!

Loren- ok I think it right here

Starr- ok

Eddie- ready one...two...

Tyler & Eddie- SQUIRT!

Loren & Starr- what!?

Then Eddie and Tyler came out of no where and started spraying Loren and Starr with the water guns. Eddie kept shooting water at Loren and Tyler did the same to Starr.

Loren's pov- this is so fun hanging out with the love of my teen life. Does he like me? And if he does, do I like him back? I mean these are all questions that need to be answered! I'm do gald Eddie came to this college. I really like him, but this is a drinking party of course cause its college, what are you supposed to expect. I know I barley know the guy, but if we kiss tonight it'll be a dream come true!

Eddies pov- I love hanging out with Loren. I know I don't really know her and all, but boy don't I feel like I known her forever. "Love at first site" is that what they say. i mean we bumped into each other, god must of wanted us together. Well maybe I should get her phone number yea and her twitter name, oh and speaking about twitting I have to check to see if "Love-To-Love-You added any lyrics yet! Oh well I'll check later I'm focused on Loren, Loren Tate and I think I'm falling for her, but WIL of does she fell the same way? What if she doesn't?

End of chapter I hope you liked it and I made this one longer so hope you enjoyed it. Please review and te me what you think. Have a good night or day it's night here so yea. REVIEW AND SHARE MY STORY WITH FRIENDS!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

This is the best chapter ever well it isn't the best one ever, but I like it, well I'm not going to ruin it for you so back to the story...

Before on Hollywood Heights- Thinkin Bout You

Eddies pov- I love hanging out with Loren. I know I don't really know her and all, but boy don't I feel like I known her forever. "Love at first site" is that what they say. i mean we bumped into each other, god must of wanted us together. Well maybe I should get her phone number yea and her twitter name, oh and speaking about twitting I have to check to see if "Love-To-Love-You added any lyrics yet! Oh well I'll check later I'm focused on Loren, Loren Tate and I think I'm falling for her, but WIL of does she fell the same way? What if she doesn't?

An Hour Later

The party started to go down around 12am, everyone had a great time. Here and there cops came, but it did not stop them from having a good time. Most of the teens there were drunk, but they were smart, after all they did get in a all A college. But, Loren, Starr, Tyler, and Eddie were still at the party-Drunk!They were all soaked, wet, and drunk. They played in the pool, played with water guns, played crazy 8s, beer pong, and flip cups.

Tyler- oh wow were drunk

Loren- my mom is going to kill me

Starr- I have no words

Eddie- well here's some for you, more beer

Tyler- me. over here! Hello!

Starr- I guess I will too then

Loren- well I guess I'm going to be sick. She said running away from the group

Eddie- u'm ill go

Starr- well then, so... Wanna make out Tyler

Tyler- Hell yea

While Tyler and Starr were making out Eddie caught up to Loren to talk to her

Eddie- well some one can drink that much any more

Loren- well yea

Eddie- are you ok?

Loren- yea just maybe a little too much to drink

Eddie- haha it's ok your not used to drinking

Loren- well you too

Eddie- well men aren't really like that there strong

Loren- and I'm not

Eddie- haha no silly

Moment of Silent

Eddie- Loren I feel like I know you, like seen you before

Loren- ha well you did, i was at your concert and you touched my hand

Eddie- that was you, you were so beautiful that night

Loren- haha Thanks! She said blushing

Eddie- you know I was actually going to bring you up stage with me

Loren- mm and what happend to doing that

Eddie- you know you look cute when your blushing

Loren- well I can't help it you make me blush

Eddie- Loren Tate I like you

Loren- uh well thanks! So d-

Eddie kissed Loren with passion and it turned into making out. Then after five minutes Loren pulled away

Loren- well I like you to Mr. Duran

Eddie- please call me Eddie

Loren- haha well then I like you too Eddie

Setting- Eddies Dorm

Eddie and Loren were just making out on the bed while Tyler was on the top bunk and Starr went to her andLoren's dorm to go to sleep. Then as Loren and Eddie were kissing things started to get intense, Eddie started to take Loren's shirt off then...

Loren- Eddie I have to go back to my dorm sorry

Eddie- oh yea college starts tomorrow

Loren- yep Bye! She said getting from underneath him and walking to the door

Eddie- wait! Let me walk you back to your dorm so you wont get in trouble

Loren- fine come on

Eddie- yes!

Loren- haha be quiet silly people are trying to sleep

Eddie- well sorry for being happy

Loren & Eddie walked to Loren's dorm, sneaking around so no cops will see them

Eddie- ok here we are bye! He said then kissed her

Loren- goodnight Eddie

With that said Eddie went back to his dorm

Loren's pov- man what a night I got drunk, made out with Eddie Duran, can things get any better. Wait but it can get worse, he was drunk tonight how to I know if that was the drunk Eddie kissing me or the real Eddie. I really like him but when I tell my mom I got drunk and made out with Eddie Duran, what will she think? What if Eddie has a girlfriend? CHLOE!

Eddies pov- I like Loren so much I can't believe I kissed her. I like her alot, but Chloe! What about her, I LOVE her alot. I also like Loren, who should I go for, you know what I'm going to check my phone for any updates from Love-To-Love-You she or he makes me happy, it's probably a girl though! And there was, the tweet read: ill be back for more lyrics tomorrow, inspired by having my first kiss with the one I love. I cant wait for the lyrics, Eddie wrote back! Wait maybe I can date Chloe and Loren! Right?

End of chapter sorry I meant to post this, this morning or last night but I was busy so Review and tell me what you think I can't wait to right the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

So I have noticed that I got a idea from a fan, so this story is for u/4481398/amarioni546 thank you so much for the idea! So any way back to the story...

Before on Hollywood Heights- Thinkin Bout You

Eddies pov- I like Loren so much I can't believe I kissed her. I like her alot, but Chloe! What about her, I LOVE her alot. I also like Loren, who should I go for, you know what I'm going to check my phone for any updates from Love-To-Love-You she or he makes me happy, it's probably a girl though! And there was, the tweet read: ill be back for more lyrics tomorrow, inspired by having my first kiss with the one I love. I cant wait for the lyrics, Eddie wrote back! Wait maybe I can date Chloe and Loren! Right?

Morning

Setting- Eddies Dorm

Eddie- ok how do I look for my first day of college

Tyler- you look like and asshole

Eddie- shut up man!

Tyler- ok ok man I was kidding, why you want to look good for _Loren_

Eddie- No just leave it alone

Setting- Loren's Dorm

Loren- I can't wait to see-

Starr- Eddie

Loren- yea I really like him but because of last night I don't know if he liked me when we were drunk or if he likes me for who I am if that makes any sense

Starr- oh it does you mean you don't know if he was just so drunk and was hitting on random people. But I think he really likes you.

Loren- really! She said blushing

Starr- yea!

8 Hours Later

Setting- In The Halls

Eddie- what a long day

Loren- haha you took the words right out of my face hole. She said pointing to get mouth

Eddie- haha I knew you were weird

Loren- that's not funny. She said with a straight face

Eddie- oh ok sorry

Loren- i was kidding

Eddie- um Loren

Loren- yea. She said looking at Eddie

Eddie- well will you go out with me

Loren's pov- Wait really I thought he was with Chloe! What should I say? I mean i like Eddie and all, can I trust him? I mean after my dad left when I was 4 I could not trust any one but my dad. I really like Eddie, What should I say?

Loren- what about Chloe

Eddies pov- what should I say? Should I lie to her? I really like her. Like I said before i can date Loren and Chloe! i mean Chloe wnot know. That's a good idea... Till it if my min was here she'll know what to do. And I know she will tell me to pick one or the other bur I don't want to hurt anyone!

Eddie- Chloe me and her are over

Loren- haha then yes

Eddie spun Loren around and kissed her with passion. Then CLICK CLICK SNAP SNAP

Two Weeks Later

Setting- The Beach

Loren, Eddie, Starr, and Tyler thought they needed a break from college, so they went to the beach to cool off!

Loren- ahh the nice warm sun

Eddie- yea I know right

Starr- who wants to take a dip

Loren- me

Tyler and Eddie - not me

Starr- come on babe please. She said grabbing his hand going towards the water

Loren- that means you too babe. She said grabbing his hand going towards the water

Eddie- fine

Everyone got real wet in the water and having fun sloshing in the water. They were in the water for about a good hour, until everyone wanted to play some arcade games.

Eddie- hey lets play ping pong

Starr- ok, but you and Tyler play first

Tyler- fine but Eddie Duran I'm going to kick your ass

Eddie- well we will see about that

Tyler- safe it, even though iTs a game old people play-

Loren- stop don't say that! even thought its true. She whispered under her breath

Ping Pong

Loren- come on Eddie

Starr- come on babe kick his ass

Tyler- yea you damn I am

Eddie- shu-

Beep Beep, Buzz Buzz, Tweet Tweet, Ding Ding

They all checkEd there phones and...

Setting- Beach and Chloe's House

Eddie, Chloe & Loren- WHAT THE HELL!

end of chapter sorry it toke me so long to write this, I had to write the first part again cause it did not save. Well any way I hope you liked and enjoyed this! Please Review! Backk to wAtchin Toy Story ughh


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

**So this is it, what you been waiting for. Sorry for the cliff hanger yesterday, I thought I can get you guys, witch I did. So lets get back to the story... **

**Last Time on Hollywood Heights- Thinkin Bout You**

Beep Beep, Buzz Buzz, Tweet Tweet, Ding Ding

They all checkEd there phones and...

Setting- Beach and Chloe's House

Eddie, Chloe & Loren- WHAT THE HELL!

Continuing

The Tweet read:

**Breaking News**

Chloe with another guy who happens to be Eddies best friend Ian, Eddie with another girl, who is that mystery girl? Is Chloed over? They where cheating on each other at the same time! ( With pictures of Chloe and Ian kissing and Loren and Eddie kissing.

**Loren- Eddie WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!**

***Ding Ding* ( Eddies phone )**

**The message read:**

**From Ian: Thank you for letting me and Chloe um you know kiss, make out! :D**

**Eddie texted back no I did not! **

**Loren- HELLO, I NEED AN ANSWER NOW! She said with tears in her eyes**

**Eddie- Loren, Loren calm down please I'll explain **

**Loren- YOU WANT ME TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN EDDIE, you really screwed up! How could you date me and Chloe, you said-**

**Eddie- WILL YOU LET ME EXPLAIN, FOR GOD SAKE **

**Loren- THEN FUCKING EXPLAIN**

**Tyler- um... We will **

**Starr- go now**

** Loren- No I think we all should know **

**Eddie- I love Chloe, bur I like you too. And I did not witch one to date so I thought I could date both.**

**Loren- Eddie you should of just stayed with Chloe- **

**Eddie- but I like you Loren, I did not want any one to get hurt **

**Loren- Well you see were that went. And by the way You said you love Chloe, you like me, basically you should of stayed with Chloe. She said now crying**

**Eddie- Loren-**

**Loren- Eddie were done! She said running to the bathroom **

**Eddie- Loren, Loren wait!**

**Starr- no stay here! She said pushing Eddie back**

**Tyler- ill go **

**Tyler ran after Loren, he caught up to her before she can go into the bath room**

**Tyler- hey Heyy you wait **

**Loren- WHAT! She said with get eyes red and teary **

**Tyler- it's ok, ok**

**Loren- no it's not Ty**

**Tyler- yes it is Lo, I'm here**

**Loren- mm. She said blushing **

** Tyler leaned in to kiss Loren but then... **

**Loren- um**

**Tyler- sorry **

**Loren- no. She said then kissed Tyler with passion **

**Eddie- Loren?**

**End of chapter sorry it toke me so long I had hw and Two projects. So sorry if its short. Hope you Enjoyed it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter nine **

**Ok so for now on I'm going to write my stories in bold letters, not that you care lol. Well lets get back to the best story ever ( opinion ) JK...**

**Before on Hollywood Heights- Thinkin Bout You **

**Loren- no it's not Ty**

**Tyler- yes it is Lo, I'm here**

**Loren- mm. She said blushing**

**Tyler leaned in to kiss Loren but then...**

**Loren- um**

**Tyler- sorry**

**Loren- no. She said then kissed Tyler with passion**

**Eddie- Loren?**

**Continuing**

**Starr- Tyler**

** Tyler- Starr sorry she did it to make Eddie jealous **

**Starr- oh. babe I saw I know what Loren would do!**

**Loren- what do you want Eddie. She says in a sassy voice **

**Eddie- I said I'm sorry, you don't have to make me jealous. And like I said I did not want to hurt anyone **

**Loren- Earth to Eddie this is not how relationships work in this world, you must live in a different world! She said getting pissed off**

**Eddie- Loren I want to be with you **

**Loren- you know your the second guy who hurt me. Did you know that? It's all coming back to me now, when my dad left me when I was four. It was a few days after my birth day he said he had to for out to smoke even though we know he did not smoke. Now your making me feel that pain all over again, when I was crying all those nights when I was crying wondering were my daddy went. Me trying to stay strong for my mom, letting her now everything is going to be ok. Until I saw my dad again when I was 13. And you, my idol, out of everyone in the one that made me fell that pain all over again. It's gonna take a lot of work for me to trust you again, know that you will never leave me, and know that you'll protect me. She said trying to hold back the tears**

**Eddie-...**

**Loren- yea no words right**

**Eddie- I'm sorry**

**Loren- sorry does not make every thing better, I'm leaving. She said running to her car**

**Eddie- no Loren**

**Eddies pov- I did not mean to hurt her, I like her alot but. Ugh I hate that word like why did I have to say I liked her, I love Loren. I want her to know how I feel... What should I do? I want to earn her trust back before its too late!**

**Three Hours Later**

**Setting- Special Place**

**Loren's pov- good, quiet is what I need. Just me and my thoughts. Good thing no one else know I'm here. I'm going to start singing Might As Well be Mars and add a couple lyrics.**

**Loren singing:**

_**They tell me it's nice this time of year, down on earth **_

_**But my head in the clouds I'm acting weird, and lost for words **_

_**Im falling like the stars, I'm falling fast and hard for some thing I can't reach **_

_**I could be there but you wouldn't see me, hover in the air like I'm just a daydream oh, why does it feel so far**_

_**Close enough to touch but your looking through me-**_

_**Person- Loren?**_

_**Loren- Your a Stalker now! She said angry**_

_**Sorry if its short and sorry for the cliffhanger. And if you want me to do a chapter of what Loren's childhood was like let me know. I hope you enjoyed me story. Oh and I like to thank a guest for an idea of what Loren would say:**_

ella inchanted 2/21/13 . chapter 9

Umm earth to Eddie relationships don't work like that

So yea thank you, and thanks for reading gave a good night I know I am I think I hope lol


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter elven **

** So this chapter is mostly about Lorens childhood. I hope you like it also I like to thank one of my best guest a thank you for sticking up for me her name is Evelyn3. So any way lets get back to the story.**

**Before on Hollywood Heights- Thinkin Bout You **

_**I could be there but you wouldn't see me, hover in the air like I'm just a daydream oh, why does it feel so far**_

_**Close enough to touch but your looking through me-**_

_**Person- Loren?**_

_**Loren- Your a Stalker now! She said angry**_

_**Continuing**_

_**Person- I said I'm sory**_

_**Loren- so doesn't cut it, I told you**_

_**Person- I promise ill never hurt you, you can trust me**_

_**Loren- Really Eddie, you promised that you would keep me save already**_

_**Eddie- what do you mean we meant two weeks ago**_

_**Loren- and you said that you'll never forget me, i gave you my number, you gave me yours, you said that you would call me but you never did, I waited and waited six years for you too call me, even I called you and it went straight to voice mail. You said if you did not call me, to call you, y-you s-said you'll never be like my dad. Y-you said y-you l-loved me Eddie! She said now crying**_

_**Eddie- and I meant what I said about loving you **_

_**Loren- no you didn't, cause right after that you went right after Chloe Carter**_

_**Eddie- Loren don't bring up bad memories please **_

_**Loren- no Eddie you don't get it your mak-ing -m-me. She said barely getting her words out then... She fainted **_

_**Eddie- Loren Loren **_

_**Setting- The Tate's Car**_

_**13 year old Loren was just in the car thinking. Today was the day, the day I see my father again. These Lawyers treat me like I'm a kid, I'm 13 I know about Divorces. The Divorce, that's all I can think about the Divorce. The Secret, I wish I can erase the memory, the things I saw.**__**  
**_

_**Nora- So Loren you excited **_

_**Loren- sure**_

_**Nora- you known I love you right**_

_**Loren- sure**_

_**Nora- Honey, before you go I want you to have this Hatchet, do you have your phone **_

_**Loren- yes, now are we their yet**_

_**Nora- Yea love you bye **_

_**Loren- bye. She said grabbing her bag and her hatchet **_

_**Plane **_

_**Pilot- get I the passenger side**_

_**Loren- ok **_

_**Pilot- wanna know how to fly a plane**_

_**Loren- sure **_

_**Pilot- ok so...**_

_**Five minutes Later**_

_**Pilot- pretty easy, right?**_

_**Loren- yea! Thanks for teaching me **_

_**Pilot- no problem, hey did you meet my cousin, his name is **_

_**Person- Eduardo Duran, people call me Eddie **_

_**Loren- oh haha hi nice to meet you, I'm Loren Tate. She said shaking his hand**_

_**Eddie- Nice to meet you too, soo where you from**_

_**Loren- New York, You?**_

_**Eddie- Los Angeles, California **_

_**Loren- Oh, nice **_

_**Eddie- so what brings you here, where you heading?**_

_**Loren- Canada**_

_**Eddie- oh, wow, long way**_

_**Loren- yea I know, I'm visiting my dad **_

_**Eddie- oh nic- he was interrupted by a nosie**_

_**Eddie- no no Uncle Joe**_

_**Loren- what, what Eddie, what happend**_

_**Eddie- h-he Had a heart attack**_

_**Loren- *gasp* **_

End of chapter sorry it toke me so long I kept writing when I was in the store for hours lol. Any way I hope you enjoyed other chapter I tried really hard on this


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve **

**So one of the fans realized that Iwas copying off of Hatchet lol! So enjoy the story and sorry for that cliffhanger in the last chapter. So enjoy this chapter, back to the story...**

**Before on Hollywood Heights- Thinkin Bout You **

_**Loren- Canada**_

_**Eddie- oh, wow, long way**_

_**Loren- yea I know, I'm visiting my dad**_

_**Eddie- oh nic- he was interrupted by a nosie**_

_**Eddie- no no Uncle Joe**_

_**Loren- what, what Eddie, what happend**_

_**Eddie- h-he Had a heart attack**_

_**Loren- *gasp***_

**_Continuing _**

**Loren- Eddie I need you to calm down ok**

**Eddie- I am Loren but but who is going to fly the plane**

**Loren- me**

**Eddie- do you know how to?**

**Loren- yea before you know any of this HAPPEND, your uncle taught me **

**Eddie- ok well fly it**

**Loren- ok ok g- **

***BEEP BEEP***

**Eddie- Wh-What's going on Loren**

**Loren- bad news were out of fuel**

**Eddie- no we can't we need to get help **

**Five minutes later**

**In that time Loren found a CB radio to call for help but she lost the connection and the plane started to go down, noise first **

**Eddie- Loren I'm gald I meant you. He said holding her hand **

**Loren- me too. She said holding his hand back**

**Eddie- Loren were going to die. He said screaming **

**Loren- At least we would die together, but I aim the plane to land on the side of that L-Shaped lake **

**Eddie- Loren?**

**Loren- yea! She said with tears coming down her eyes **

**Then with that said Eddie kissed Loren with passion for five minutes, then...**

***BOOM***

**Setting- Special Place **

**Loren- AHHHHHHHHHH! She said screaming **

**Eddie- Loren what's wrong**

**Loren- leave me alone Eddie. She said pushing him away**

**Eddie- no Loren I want to be with you and protect you**

**Loren- I can't believe you don't remember**

**Eddie- remember what**

**Loren- kissing me before the plane crashed **

**Eddie- what Pla-**

**Eddie- that was you**

**Loren- yes and it doesn't matter anymore cause we are over **

**Eddie- What about college **

**Loren- I'm dropping out**

**Eddie- Loren but**

**Loren- but nothing Eddie **

**Eddie- Wait earlier you were singing some thing**

**Loren- so leave me alone Eddie. She said running away **

**Eddie- no Your Love-To-Love-You right! He says grabbing her arm**

**Loren- GET OFF OF ME EDDIE **

**Eddie- are you**

**Loren- so what **

**Eddie- you sing beautiful **

**Loren- so what stop changing the subject, we are done. She said running away **

**Eddie- Loren Wait! But Loren was already gone **

**Hour Later **

**Setting- Eddies Penthouse**

**Ding Ding**

**Phone:**

**Eddie- Hello?**

**Person- how could you cheat on me **

**Eddie- Chloe shut up, you were already cheating me**

**Chloe- I loveyou **

**Eddie- well I don't bye **

**End of Phone Call**

**Setting- Outside Eddies Penthouse **

**Tweet Tweet**

**Loren- Hello? She said with tears running down her eyes **

**Person- now we can be together now that you and Eddie are done**

**Loren- who is this wait-**

**Person- yep it's me from camp you promised that we can be together some day**

**Loren- I was just trying to make you feel better **

**Person- maybe you can make me feel better **

**Loren- what do-**

**End of Phone call **

**Loren was stopped by someone pulling her away **

**Loren- EDDDIE! She screamed **

**Person- Shut up **

**Eddie- What the fuck. He said looking out the window and seeing Lorens Car**

**Hope you enjoyed yesterday I had a long day and I wrote some of this chapter so I hope you liked it **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Sorry the Internet on my phone is messed up so that's why it was taking me so long to post this chapter. Sorry for that Cliffhanger and u/4558459/spenccer-henderson219 your review was too funny! So any way back to the story. Enjoy...

Before on Hollywood Heights- Thinkin Bout You

Person- maybe you can make me feel better

Loren- what do-

End of Phone call

Loren was stopped by someone pulling her away

Loren- EDDDIE! She screamed

Person- Shut up

Eddie- What the fuck. He said looking out the window and seeing Lorens Car

Continuing

Setting- Unknown

Loren- mmmmmm

Person- shut up

Loren- stop raping me

Person- you said you will make me feel better

Loren- ST- She was stopped when he put his hand over her mouth

Person- shut up

Loren- Cameron STO- ugh

Cameron- I told you to shut up now look where it got you

Setting- Outside Eddies Penthouse

Eddie- Loren's Phone?

Eddie- Why is Loren's car here?

Eddie- And why the Fuck is there blood?

Eddie- A note?

The note read:

So Eddie I see you found the note. Well just saying I kidnaped her. She said she would make me feel better. So guess what I'm doing right now as you read this message, raping her! Have a good night, BITCH!

Eddie- SON OF A GUN!

Phone:

Police- Hello?

Eddie- I heard screaming outside my house, when I came outside I saw my friends car, phone, and I found a note

Police- ok we will be right there where do you live?

Eddie- I'm Eddie Duran

Police- ok then I know, I'll be there soon

End of call

Phone:

Nora- Hello?

Eddie- Hello this is Eddie Duran and I want to tell you that your daughter has been kidnaped

Nora- how did you get my number

Eddie- your daughter must of dropped her phone any way come to my house the cops will be here soon

Nora- ok thank you and I think I know we're you live

End of Call

Setting- The Tates house

Nora- Max we have to go

Max- what

Nora- Loren went missing

Max- how do you know

Nora- well I guess our kids know each other and your son called me

Max- lets go

Setting- Outside Eddies Penthouse

Eddie- thank god your here the police say we should look in the woods

Max- ok

Eddie- Nora the raper left this note

Nora- raper

2 minutes Later

Nora- oh my

Eddie- why don't you stay here me and the others will look in the woods

Nora- ok and thank you Eddie

Setting- Woods

Eddie- LOREN LOREN

Police- any luck

Eddie- no ill look over here

Police- ok

5 minutes Later

Eddie- Blood what the fuck

Eddie- LOREN! He started to cry

Sorry for the short chapter, but you got to say this was a good chapter. Hope you enjoyed the chapter


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**So, well my story Gotta Go My Own way, soon I'm going to post the next chapter if your still interested. Sorry for that Cliffhanger last chapter. Any way so I've been reading my story ( don't know why ) but I seen that I made some errors in my stories but watev, sorry, back to the story...**

**Before on Hollywood Heights- Thinkin Bout You**

Setting- Woods

Eddie- LOREN LOREN

Police- any luck

Eddie- no ill look over here

Police- ok

5 minutes Later

Eddie- Blood what the fuck

Eddie- LOREN! He started to cry

**Continuing**

**Setting- Woods**

**Eddie- LOREN!**

**Police- what did you find? He says running to where Eddie was**

**Police- SHIT**

**Police2- ill call the Hospital**

**Eddie- Loren hang in there don't die on me, I LOVE YOU! He said crying**

**Loren's P.O.V- What the hell! Why did he hit me? Am I alive? Can I open up my eyes( hey that sounds a like, oh yea the story )Why would Cam hit me? Did Eddie find me? HELP! HELP! I want to go home!**

**Setting- Unknown**

**Loren- STOP STOP**

**Cam- NO YOU SAID YOU'LL MAKE ME FEEL GOOD**

**Loren- not like this you bastard ugh get off**

**Cam- NO you SON OF A BITCH**

**Loren- stop**

**Cam- No**

**Loren- fine ill have sex with you, but lets do it in front of Eddies house**

**Cam- sounds like a plan. He said turning around**

**Loren- BITCH. She said punching him**

**Loren's P.O.V- only if it happened like that! I would be awake. In Eddies arms. Eddie where are you? HELP ME!**

**_*Flashback*_**

**Loren- so leave me alone Eddie. She said running away**

**Eddie- no Your Love-To-Love-You right! He says grabbing her arm**

**Loren- GET OFF OF ME EDDIE**

**Eddie- are you**

**Loren- so what**

**Eddie- you sing beautiful**

**Loren- so what stop changing the subject, we are done. She said running away**

**Eddie- Loren Wait! But Loren was already gone**

**Setting- Outside Eddies Penthouse**

**Tweet Tweet**

**Loren- Hello? She said with tears running down her eyes**

**Person- now we can be together now that you and Eddie are done**

**Loren- who is this wait-**

**Person- yep it's me from camp you promised that we can be together some day**

**Loren- I was just trying to make you feel better**

**Person- maybe you can make me feel better**

**Loren- what do-**

**End of Phone call**

**Loren was stopped by someone pulling her away**

**Loren- EDDDIE! She screamed**

**Person- Shut up**

***End of Flashback***

**Setting- Hospital**

**Loren- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Eddie- Loren Loren you awake? It's me Eddie!**

**Loren- Eddie? She said Confused**

**Eddie- Loren! He said tear eyed**

**Loren- Loren? She said confused again**

**End of chapter hope you liked an enjoyEd it. Tomorrow is my b-day and the one month anniversary of this Story! Sorry if the story was short. ? *REVIEW***


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Ok, ok this is it, this is the chapter you've been waiting for.. Well I'm not gonna sit here and ruin it for you. Well... ENJOY!

Before on Hollywood Heights- Thinkin Bout You

Setting- Hospital

Loren- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Eddie- Loren Loren you awake? It's me Eddie!

Loren- Eddie? She said Confused

Eddie- Loren! He said tear eyed

Loren- Loren? She said confused again

Continuing

Eddie- Nurse!

{ He is crying now }

Nurse- yes

Eddie- Loren can't remember me

Loren- who is Loren

Nurse- Loren is your name sweetie

Nora- Loren honey

Loren- Who is Loren my name is Hunter

Nora- Loren your name is not Hunter, I am your mom and I named you Loren

Loren- No your not my mom

Nora- yes yes I am sweetie

{ Nora is now crying }

Loren- I'm sorry no your not

Eddie- Loren I'm your boyfriend, do you remember

Loren- I'm so sorry I don't know you, my name is Hunter and my mom died

Nora- no sweetie I'm your mom

Nurse- just leave her alone for a while she might get her memory back over night, we will just have to see

Loren- um thank you doctor

Eddie- I love you Loren

{ He kissed her }

Loren- I Love you too Eddie , you earned your trust back

Nurse- ill leave you guys alone

Nora- why would you fake some thing like that

Loren- I'm sorry mom but I did get raped and I just want to be alone with Eddie

{ Loren is now crying }

Nora- ok well love you! You can stop by any time and Eddie keep in touch with me

{ she gave him her number and Eddie nodded }

Loren- ok thank you love you bye

Eddie- did the nurse know you were faking

Loren- yeS, do you really love me

Eddie- yes to the moon and back

Loren- aw I love you too Eddie

{ Then they started to make out }

{ five minutes later }

Loren- ow ow ok now I hurt

Eddie- I will find that bastard who did this to you

Loren- um...

*Flashback*

Setting- Unknown

Loren- mmmmmm

Person- shut up

Loren- stop raping me

Person- you said you will make me feel better

Loren- ST- She was stopped when he put his hand over her mouth

Person- shut up

Loren- Cameron STO- ugh

Cameron- I told you to shut up now look where it got you

*End of Flashback*

Loren- AHHHH!

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Eddie- Loren what's wrong

Nurse- you have to go

Eddie- what's happening

Nurse2- she has went into shock you have to go, like now

Eddie- Loren everything will be ok

Nurse- GET HIM OUT OF HERE

Eddie- this must be a joke

Nurse- not this time NOW GO

{ Eddie is crying }

{ One hour later }

Nurse- well

Eddie- what's wrong with Loren

Nurse- um

Eddie- is she dead what happened

{ Eddie is crying harder }

Nurse- Loren...

End of chapter sorry of it sucked but please REVEIW


	16. Chapter 16 EDDIE?

**Chapter Sixteen **

**Sorry for keeping u waiting, well here it goes. ENJOY!**

**Before on Hollywood Heights: ThinkiN Bout You **

{ Eddie is crying }

{ One hour later }

Nurse- well

Eddie- what's wrong with Loren

Nurse- um

Eddie- is she dead what happened

{ Eddie is crying harder }

Nurse- Loren...

Continuing

Nurse- Loren is pregnant

Eddie- WHAT

Nurse- and in a coma

{ Eddie started crying }

Nurse- I'm sorry Mr. Duran

Phone:

Nora- hello

Eddie- Lorens pregnant and in a coma

Nora- WHAT

Person- shut up

Eddie- Nora who was that

Person- I swear I will kill you

Nora- HELLP-

{ The person cut her throat }

Person- Loren's next

End of call

Eddie- shit

Nurse- is every thing ok

Eddie- yes can I see Loren

Nurse- sure

{ Eddie went in Loren's room }

Eddie- hey babe

Eddie- i love you so much

Eddie- just please wake up

Eddie- so we can go back home and I can keep you safe and sound

{ Eddie started to write a note to Loren }

The note read:

_"Some of us think holding on makes us strong; but sometimes it is letting go_." "_Love can sometimes be magic. But magic can sometimes... just be an illusion_." "_It takes a minute to like someone, an hour to love someone, but to forget someone takes a lifetime_." But I will never forget you.  
"_You can close your eyes to things you don't want to see, but you can't close your heart to things you don't want to feel_." "_A teardrop is insignificant in a pool of water, but it can touch the soul as it runs down someone's face_."** That's me right now as I write this note, when your laying on a table in a coma; might die. "_The hardest part of dreaming about someone you love is having to wake up_." "_Since I can't be with you right now I will have to be content just dreaming about when we will be together again_." Just please wake up. When your done reading this your gonna hate what Im gonna tell you; enjoy this note while you can cause your about to hear the most terrible thing ever. I want you to know that I love you and I will keep you safe; never leave your side or break your heart.****  
**

**From: Eddie Duran**

**Loren's dream:**

**Eddie- Now that Loren is not home. We can be together **

**Chloe- it's bout time**

**Eddie- wanna make love **

**Chloe- duh**

**{ Five minutes later }**

**Loren- EDDIE? **

**Eddie- what the hell we are done **

**Chloe- yea you wanna be leave us alone **

**Loren- EDDIE?**

**Eddie- stop saying my dam name and leave **

**Loren- EDDIE?**

**{ Tears came down her face }**

**End of dream**

**{ Eddie felt a hand touch him }**

**Loren- EDDIE? **

**Eddie- Loren**

**Loren- I love you Eddie**

**End of chapter hope you liked it plz REVEIEw **


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

_**Before on Hollywood Heights: Thinking Bout You**_

**{ Tears came down her face }**

**End of dream**

**{ Eddie felt a hand touch him }**

**Loren- EDDIE?**

**Eddie- Loren**

**Loren- I love you Eddie**

** Continuing**

**Eddie- I love you too**

**( Loren smiled )**

**Eddie- Loren Tate will you be Mrs. Duran and marry me**

**Loren- Um...**

**( Loren started to cry )**

_**Loren's pov to Eddie**_

_"In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky_

_And in my heart will always be a place for you,_

_For all my life_

_I'll keep a part of you with me_

_And everywhere I am there you'll be." Like you are right now. People say: "Once in a _

_while, in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives us a fairy tale!" But thing is I dont _

_believe in fairy tales. " Love is like an earthquake, a little scary, but when the hard _

_part is over you realize how lucky you truly are."You know you're in love when you _

_don't want to fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." "And when _

_the storms came through, I forgave you_

_They found me and you  
Back together_

_And when the sun would shine_

_It was yours and mine._

_Yours and mine forever."_

Once you love, you cannot take it back, cannot undo it. What you felt may have

changed, yet still remains love."

_**Eddies pov to Loren **_

_I do swear that I'll always be there._

_I'd give anything and everything and I will always care._

_Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow,_

_for better for worse, I will love you with_

_every beat of my heart._

_From this moment life has begun _

_From this moment on I will keep you safe _

_From this moment you are the one_

_Right beside you is where I belong_

_From this moment on" "True love is, when everything in the world is going wrong, all _

_you have to do is look at that special person and suddenly, everything in the world is _

_right again, you Loren Tate make me feel like that everyday." "Being deeply loved by _

_someone gives you strength and courage." "A hundred hearts would be too few to _

_carry all my love for yoU." __  
_

"Once you love, you cannot take it back, cannot undo it. What you felt may have

changed, yet still remains love."

Plz REVEIW I hope you enjoyed!


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey fans of this story, plz check out all my stories and see if you like them. Also stay tuned there are going to be more chapters of this story. Coming soon... Here is a sneak peak of what's going to happen in the later on chapters...**_

_**( Loren started sobbing )**_

_**Loren- How could you **_

_**Eddie- Loren I'm so sorry **_

_**Loren- and your keeping it a secret**_

_**Eddie- some one will find out **_

_**Loren- your such a dumb ass **_

_**Eddie- look I was scared **_

_**Loren- go to hell Eddie **_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Eighteen

Wow it's been a while since updated. Well.. Enjoy...

Before on Hollywood Heights: Thinkin Bout You

Eddie- I love you too

( Loren smiled )

Eddie- Loren Tate will you be Mrs. Duran and marry me

Loren- Um...

( Loren started to cry )

Continuing

Eddie- is that a yes

Loren- No

Eddie- Loren. Eddies eyes started to tear.

Loren- hey what's that. Loren grabbed the paper out of Eddies hand

Eddie- Loren wait

Loren-* Loren opened the note and read it out loud...*

Loren- "Some of us think holding on makes us strong; but sometimes it is letting go." "Love can sometimes be magic. But magic can sometimes... just be an illusion." Loren started to cry. "It takes a minute to like someone, an hour to love someone, but to forget someone takes a lifetime." But I will never forget you. "You can close your eyes to things you don't want to see, but you can't close your heart to things you don't want to feel." "A teardrop is insignificant in a pool of water, but it can touch the soul as it runs down someone's face." That's me right now as I write this note, when your laying on a table in a coma; might die." Loren looked at Eddie. "The hardest part of dreaming about someone you love is having to wake up." "Since I can't be with you right now I will have to be content just dreaming about when we will be together again." Just please wake up. When your done reading this your gonna hate what Im gonna tell you; enjoy this note while you can cause your about to hear the most terrible thing ever. I want you to know that I love you and I will keep you safe; never leave your side or break your heart."

Loren- awe Eddie! Loren kissed Eddie.

Loren- wait what did you need to tell me?

Eddie- Loren I'm so sorry

Loren- just tell me

Eddie- well I was on the phone with your mom to tell her everything that happened

Loren- and that's It

Eddie- well before I could tell her you were pregnant-

Loren- Wait I'm pregnant but Eddie we never did it

Eddie-just let me finish

Loren- ok

Eddie- before I could tell your mom anything someone in the backround did some thing to her and it sounded like a guy and he said Loren is next

_**( Loren started sobbing )**_

_**Loren- How could you not tell**_

_**Eddie- Loren I'm so sorry**_

_**Loren- and your keeping it a secret**_

_**Eddie- some one will find out**_

_**Loren- your such a dumb ass**_

_**Eddie- look I was scared**_

_**Loren- go to hell Eddie**_

_**End of chapter sorry if short plz REVEIW I'm bringing the old stories back baby lol :D**_


End file.
